The present invention relates generally to public communication systems and, ore particularly, to a card pay telephone system with improved call throughput and speed dialing.
Many conventional pay telephones accept credit card payments. These telephones typically fall into two categories: those requiring the caller to enter the credit card information into the telephone by pressing keys on the keypad and those that automatically read the information from the credit card. Telephones in the latter category usually include a magnetic card reader that reads the information encoded on a magnetic strip on the credit card, checks the validity of the information, and stores the information for use in establishing a telephone call.
When a caller desires to place a telephone call using the conventional telephone, the caller inserts a credit card into the card reader. The card reader reads the information from the card and typically sends this information to a local processor. The processor performs an initial check to determine whether the caller has inserted a proper unexpired credit card. If the credit card passes this initial check, the processor sends the credit card information to a remote central office to determine whether the credit card is among a list of invalid credit cards maintained in a database at the central office. Only after the central office returns a confirmation that the credit card is valid will the processor permit the telephone call to be sent through to its destination, thus, prolonging the telephone call process.
In addition, each time that the caller wishes to place a call the caller must enter the entire telephone number. If the caller misdials, the entire process must be repeated even for telephone numbers routinely dialed by the caller. This prolongs the telephone call process even further.
Some conventional telephone systems alleviate the requirement that a caller enter routinely dialed telephone numbers. These systems include an interactive voice response (IVR) unit that permits the caller to equate a vocal command with a telephone number. For example, the caller may say xe2x80x9cCall Homexe2x80x9d and the IVR unit equates xe2x80x9cHomexe2x80x9d with the telephone number for the caller""s residence. These systems typically require, however, that the caller dial a specific telephone number and enter a code or interact with the IVR unit to provide some type of identifying information, still delaying the telephone call process.
As a result, a need exists to expedite the telephone call process on public telephone systems.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this need to increase call throughput on a public telephone by expediting call placement and by providing speed dialing capability.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system consistent with the present invention includes a keypad, a card reader, and a processor. The keypad receives input signals from a caller. The card reader reads identification data and speed dial numbers from a card received from the caller. The processor receives the input signals from the keypad and the identification data and speed dial numbers from the card reader, and concurrently validates the card using the identification data and initiates a telephone call using the input signals or the speed dial numbers.
In accordance with another implementation consistent with the invention, a system includes an input unit, a card reader, a card writer, and a processing unit. The input unit receives input signals. The card reader reads speed dial numbers from a card. The card writer writes speed dial numbers onto a card. The processing unit identifies the input signals from the input unit, instructs the card writer to write at least one of the speed dial numbers onto the card when at least one of the input signals is identified as a first predetermined input signal, and initiates a telephone call using at least one of the speed dial numbers from the card reader when at least one of the input signals is identified as a second predetermined input signal.
In accordance with yet another implementation consistent with the present invention, an article of manufacture for use with a public telephone system includes computer usable code representing a type of card, computer usable code representing a card identifier, computer usable code representing an expiration date of the card, and computer usable code representing speed dial telephone numbers.
A further implementation consistent with the present invention includes a method for storing speed dial numbers on a credit card. The method includes receiving a log in request, receiving a request to store speed dial numbers on the credit card, providing a list of current speed dial numbers already stored on the credit card, receiving at least one of changes to the current speed dial numbers and new speed dial numbers to be stored on the card, and issuing a credit card having a memory that stores the speed dial number changes and the new speed dial numbers.